V3.10a
(August 22nd) |Related = Patch 3.10a notes |Prev = V3.10 |Next = V3.11 }} New Skins in the Store * (Only available until September 3) * (Legacy skin made available until September 3) * (On sale until August 25; costs 975 RP down from 1350 RP) * League of Legends v3.10a Champions * Stats ** Base health regen increased to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . * Stats ** Attack speed per level decreased to 2% from %. * ** Fixed a bug where the second strike would damage targets even when Master Yi was blinded. * ** Damage reduction increased at later ranks to from . * ** Passive attack damage bonus changed to 10% at all ranks from . * ** Now passively reduces the remaining cooldown for Master Yi's basic abilities by 70% on a kill or assist from 18 seconds on kill or 9 seconds on assist. * General ** Fixed an issue where several of Riven's particle effects were missing. * ** Third hit now knocks up affected targets rather than knocking them back. ** Only the third cast can now leap over walls. ** Hitbox has been re-tuned to more closely match the particles. * ** Shield amount reduced to from . * ** Can now be interrupted by root effects. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Blob absorption and squish radius reduced to 25 from 100. * ** No longer grants tenacity. ** Fixed the tooltip to state that Zac removes all slows affecting him upon activation. Items * Range reduced to 450 from 550. * Active now takes into account the bounding boxes for each champion. * Range reduced to 450 from 550. * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * Fixed a bug where it was granting more health regen than intended. * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . Phage & Trinity Force's Icy Passive * Unique Passive - Icy removed. * New Unique Passive - Rage: basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. * Combine cost reduced to from . Total cost reduced to from . * Unique Passive - Icy removed. * New Unique Passive - Rage: basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. * Unique Passive - Spellblade ** Damage increased to 200% base attack damage from 150%. * Due to price reduction, total cost reduced to from . * Recipe Changed: + + + = . * Unique Passive – Icy retained. Maps Summoner's Rift * Fixed a bug where lesser wraiths were granting less experience than intended (4 instead of 15). Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar * Now available on the Crystal Scar. * Unique Passive - Icy removed * New Unique Passive - Rage: basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. * Due to price reduction, total cost reduced to 3400 from 3615. * Removed from the Crystal Scar. Howling Abyss * No change. Still awesome. Undocumented Changes * is now available in store. de:V3.10a fr:V3.10a pl:V3.10a Category:Patch notes